Menggapai Angin
by sellarosella
Summary: Berulang kali Shiho harus sakit hati karena Shinichi. Tapi ketika akhirnya Shinichi 'nembak' Ran, Shiho memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti menggapai angin. ANGST.


Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Shiho's POV**

Puh. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahmu yang panik. Tadinya kupikir bisa membuatmu ketakutan, tapi ternyata sampai akhir pun kau tidak mau menunjukkan rasa takutmu itu. Melihat ekspresimu yang berubah kesal, aku semakin ingin tertawa. Benar, Kudo-_kun_. Tetaplah menatapku dengan tatapan sinis itu. Karena cuma aku yang bisa membuatmu begitu, benar bukan?

"Haa?" Kau terlihat linglung.

"Seandainya mereka mendatangiku…" Aku mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari pistol mainan yang kupakai untuk menakutimu dan meletakkannya di vas di sebelah ranjang. Mawar merah, Kudo-_kun_. Coba tebak apa alasan aku memberimu mawar merah. "Kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyingkirkan aku dan semua orang yang berhubungan denganku."

"Hei, kau bicara apa sih?"

Aku bicara apa? Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu atau benar-benar tidak tahu? Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak sadar gadis itu sudah mencurigaimu. Gadis yang mendonorkan darahnya untukmu. Gadis yang menyukaimu, menunggumu.

"Kau punya tiga pilihan."

"Tiga?" Suaramu agak meninggi ketika menanyakan itu, apakah kau menyadarinya? Kurasa kau terkejut karena kau masih punya pilihan. Tapi tentu saja setiap masalah ada jalan keluarnya.

"Pertama," Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku. "Tetap dingin dan jangan ceritakan apapun. Kedua," Kali ini jemariku membentuk tanda _peace_. "Ceritakan kebenarannya, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan organisasi. Dan yang ketiga…"

Karang cerita untuk menipunya dan berpaling padaku.

Hihi. Tidak bisa, ya? Itu melanggar peraturan.

Baiklah.

Kalau begitu kubantu kisah cinta kalian yang menguras air mata itu. Huh. Apa kau senang, Kudo-_kun_? Satu butir APTX 4869 yang masih dalam tahap percobaan. Minum itu dan kau akan kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi untuk sementara waktu.

Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau senang…

…Shinichi?

.

.

.

Aku tidak senang.

Tidak sama sekali.

Rasanya seperti ada yang membawamu pergi menjauhiku.

XXX

Memang kau kira kau siapa? Mengulurkan sebelah tangan padaku sambil tersenyum cerah begitu. Biar kutebak, ada yang kecanduan obat buatanku. Kau pikir aku akan memberi obat itu secara cuma-cuma padamu? Kalau bisa malah aku tidak mau memberimu obat itu. Supaya kau tertahan bersamaku.

Haha, tentu saja bukan begitu. Itu juga melanggar peraturan. Aku hanya tidak mau memberi obat yang belum selesai padamu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu? Bagaimana kalau ada efek samping?

Maka kupasang wajahku yang paling _innocent_ dan paling menyebalkan dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Senyum bodohmu tidak lenyap. Apa kau bermaksud mempengaruhiku sejak awal? Karena aku mulai merasa dipengaruhi. Berhenti tersenyum padaku.

"Penawar racun APTX 4869 masih ada, kan? Minta, dong!"

"Tidak boleh."

Eh? Belum mau menyerah juga rupanya. Masih membujukku, ya? Aku bukan orang yang gampang dibujuk.

"Aah, sial! Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku segera bilang saja pada Ran!"

"…"

Bilang padanya, ya? Kira-kira apa yang mau kau sampaikan pada gadis itu? Apa kau mau melamarnya, Kudo-_kun_? Sungguh romantis. Melamarnya disaat kondisi tubuhmu tidak jelas begini. Heh. Kalau aku membuatmu kesulitan sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh, aku sudah membantumu.

"Haibara-_san_ ceria sekali, ya."

Tebakan yang bagus, Tsuburaya-_kun_.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Memang. Ternyata aku orang yang gampang ditebak, ya, Yoshida-_san_?

"Makan gratis, sih."

"…"

Yang seperti itu tidak perlu kujawab kan, Kojima-_kun_?

XXX

"Ng? Kenapa, Mitsuhiko? Wajahmu aneh."

Dasar detektif. Sempat-sempatnya memerhatikan wajah orang. Lama-kelamaan kau jadi mirip _stalker_. Menakutkan. Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa jauh-jauh darimu, ya? Patut dicoba.

"Aneh apanya?! Aku cuma melihat dia, kok!"

"Maksudmu Haibara?"

Haibara?

Kalau mau membicarakan orang juga setidaknya jangan salah nama. Perkenalkan, namaku Miyano Shiho. Bukan Haibara. Aku tidak kenal Haibara. Setiap kali aku bercermin, aku selalu bertanya 'siapa kau' lalu merinding sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau pikir dia misterius? Ng, tapi bukan berarti aku…"

"Dengar, Mitsuhiko. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jangan dekati dia."

Perkataanmu membuatku menoleh sedikit. Wah, aku senang kau cemburu. Tapi cara bicaramu membuatku ingin memukulmu, tahu? Demi kebaikan, katamu? Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kau juga jauh-jauh saja. Jangan hanya bermanis-manis padaku saat butuh bantuan. Aku benci padamu.

.

.

.

_Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu_

_Walau ku menyukaimu_

_Kau jalan berlalu di depan mataku_

_._

_._

_._

Kojima-_kun_ menghilang.

"Begini saja. Aku berpasangan dengan Tsuburaya-_kun_. Kau berpasangan dengan Yoshida-_san_. Kita berpencar mencarinya."

Apa, Kudo-_kun_? Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa matamu menyipit begitu? Jangan-jangan kau mau berpasangan denganku, ya? Hihi. Bercanda, kok.

"Hati-hati, Haibara. Lewat dua pagar kawat adalah wilayah perburuan. Banyak kasus orang yang sedang mencari sayuran gunung tertembak oleh pemburu karena disangka binatang."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. "Wah, terima kasih telah mencemaskanku."

"Enak saja."

Nah, kenapa tidak mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Tsuburaya-_kun_? Aku bisa salah paham lho. Di hatimu… hanya ada satu perempuan, kan, Shinichi?

"Anu… boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Eh?"

"Kau dan Conan-_kun_ punya hubungan apa, sih?"

Entah. Mungkin seperti Holmes dan Watson. Mungkin juga seperti Holmes dan Irene Adler. Kenapa kau tanya-tanya, Tsuburaya-_kun_? "Apanya?"

"Kalian sering sembunyi-sembunyi bicara dengan gaya orang dewasa. Seolah kalian saling memahami—"

Bagian orang dewasa itu memang benar. Kami remaja yang dikecilkan dengan obat racikanku. Tapi kalau soal saling memahami…

Saling memahami, ya. Bagus juga kalau kenyataannya bisa seperti itu. Hei, Tuan Detektif, apa kau memahamiku?

"—dunia milik berdua."

Ugh.

Jangan membuatku kesal, Tsuburaya-_kun_.

Apanya yang dunia milik berdua?

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kami tidak seromantis itu," gumamku dingin.

Tidak romantis sama sekali malah.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

_Walaupun jadi begini aku tetap melihatmu_

_Dari tempat ini_

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan kau terbawa situasi waktu itu dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, ya?"

"…"

Tidak bisa menjawab? Jadi itu benar? Hmph. Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk berada di sampingmu lagi, bukan? Mungkin menjadi anak kecil selamanya juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin seperti ini terus lebih baik.

"O-Oi, Haibara," suaramu terdengar panik. Tidak biasanya kau begini. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

Eh?

"Eeeehh, Ai-_chan_ kenapa? Apa Conan-_kun_ berbuat jahat padamu?"

"Mana mungkin aku begitu, Ayumi!"

"Ternyata Conan suka membuat gadis menangis."

"Kau bicara apa, Genta? Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba menangis sendiri!"

"Cukup, Conan-_kun_. Cara bicaramu kejam sekali. Ai-_chan_ bukan 'dia'. Ai-_chan _punya nama."

Pfft.

Dasar anak kecil.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Empat orang yang ada disana menoleh padaku. Keempatnya memasang raut wajah cemas. Aku menyunggingkan senyum (palsu tentunya) untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Tadi aku kelilipan."

Tentu saja kau tidak akan tertipu. Belum apa-apa saja kau sudah menatapku setajam itu. Aku benar-benar tergoda untuk melontarkan komentar-komentar sinis lagi. Tapi tidak bisa. Sekarang kau sudah bukan milikku. Tidak akan pernah jadi milikku.

**Shinichi's POV**

"Ada apa, Haibara?"

Aku bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan seperti biasa. Yah, aku tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Mungkin saja dia hanya menangis karena memikirkan kakaknya. Atau mungkin juga pura-pura menangis seperti yang dilakukannya di pertemuan pertama kami.

"Kelilipan, Kudo-_kun_. Kan aku sudah bilang."

Grr. Suara sinis yang penuh kebohongan itu lagi. Oi, Haibara, apa kau tahu aku tidak menyukai sikap seperti itu sedikit pun? Memang kau tidak bisa bertingkah manis sedikit? "Buat apa aku jadi detektif kalau tidak bisa mengetahui kebohongan seseorang?"

"Mana kutahu. Buat pamer, mungkin?"

Aku mendelik. Buat pamer, katanya? Enak saja. Memangnya aku tukang pamer? "Aku mau jawaban yang jujur. Kutanya kau sekali lagi. Ada apa, Haibara?"

"Aku sedang sedih. Begitu boleh?"

"He? Kenapa?" Alisku terangkat. Sedih? Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat gadis itu sedih? Seingatku dia tidak pernah sedih lagi sejak kasus profesor kakaknya meninggal. Kalau takut sih sering.

"Kenapa apanya, Kudo-_kun_?" Ia melotot.

Aku nyengir. Itu baru Haibara yang kukenal. Si putri pengantuk yang sinis. "Kenapa kau sedih? Perasaan tadi kau baik-baik saja."

Ia menghela nafas perlahan lalu memelukku. Mataku melebar kaget.

"Haibara?"

"Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

_Blush._ "E-Eh, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Siapa aku bagimu, Kudo-_kun_?"

Ha? Apa sih maksudnya? "Siapa? Bukankah kau sering bilang kalau aku orang yang bernasib sama denganmu? Jadi kurasa jawabannya mungkin _vice versa_."

Ada sesuatu yang basah dan panas menyentuh bahuku saat aku mengucapkan itu. Apakah… apakah ia menangis? Kularikan tanganku ke punggungnya.

"Ada apa, Haibara?"

"Kudo-_kun_, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Aku tersedak. "H-Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu, sih?"

"Jawab saja."

"Uh," Kurasakan pipiku memanas. "Yah, mungkin tidak termasuk ciuman. Tapi Ran pernah memberikan nafas buatan padaku."

Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja atau raut wajahmu berubah kelam?

"Begitu, ya? Aku punya permintaan."

Aku mengerjap. Tingkahnya aneh sekali. Menangis, berhenti menangis, lalu menangis lagi dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan aneh. Ada apa, sih? "Katakan saja."

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Apa katanya? Sepertinya aku salah dengar. Tidak mungkin dia bilang—

"Biarkan aku menciummu, Kudo-_kun_. Kau tidak salah dengar."

Aku mendorongnya menjauh tapi dia tidak mau melepaskanku. "Ada apa denganmu, Haibara?" suaraku terdengar kesal. "Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku dan Ran… ada apa denganmu?"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya," kau memaksa. "Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Tapi kau tahu aku menyatakan perasaan pada Ran!"

"Kumohon," air mata mengalir di wajahmu. "Shinichi."

Aku terdiam mematung, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apakah aku mengkhianati Ran? Apakah diam dan membiarkanmu mendekat berarti aku mengkhianatinya?

_Kisu._

ZRESSS.

Kau tersenyum sedih. Ciuman itu hanya bertahan satu detik. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun. Sepertinya langit juga ikut sedih untukmu, Haibara. Lihat, hujan turun.

"Aku bawa payung," gumamku pelan, mengeluarkan payung dari tas dan memayungi kita berdua.

"_Konna ni suki demo, furimuite sae mo kurenai [1]_," kau mundur selangkah, keluar dari lindungan payung. Tubuhmu basah kuyup.

Mengabaikan perkataanmu barusan, aku melotot. "Nanti kau sakit, Haibara!"

"_Kasa sashiteru no ni ho o ga nureru no wa. Dou ni mo dekinai [2]_."

Tanpa sadar aku menggertakkan gigi. Kau bodoh, ya? Kau sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa di antara kita tidak boleh ada apa-apa, kan? Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti itu? Sudah berapa lama? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Haibara—bukan, Miyano Shiho.

"Miyano."

"Aku tahu, Kudo-_kun_. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Kau berjalan pergi di tengah hujan. Punggung kecilmu tidak terlihat gemetar padahal aku tahu kau kedinginan.

_'Miyano, andai saja kita bertemu lebih cepat… andai saja aku tidak menyukai gadis lain… maafkan keegoisanku, tapi biarkan aku melindungimu. Biarkan aku menepati ucapanku: aku akan melindungimu.'_

* * *

[1] Walau ku menyukaimu, kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku. _(Bukan translate, tapi Temodemo no Namida versi JKT48)_

[2] Walaupun kupakai payung pipiku pun tetap basah. Diri ini tidak berdaya. _(Bukan translate, tapi Temodemo no Namida versi JKT48)_


End file.
